


Only Her

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: I’m so happy I found your blog, you write wlw and you’re a talented writer! ^^ May I request a Y/n x Regina : they both had a good but long day and are tired so the both of them have a cosy night in, reading, cuddling, drinking tea/hot chocolate, talking and fluff, please? Thanks! ^^





	Only Her

“Good luck with the super hot sex,” Emma said.

You heard Regina choke in the kitchen. Your whole face went red. “Emma! Not like that! We’re just having a nice night in.”

“Sure,” Emma said, “have fun with your ‘nice night in’, Y/N.”

Henry was already in her car. He was sleeping over at the Charmings. You had called Emma if she was up to having Henry around for an evening so you and Regina could have some alone time. She was a relentless tease so the whole day she had winked at you and every time she saw you she had burst in to laughter.

“I can’t help it,” she giggled at Granny’s Diner, “just you and Regina… I don’t even want to think about that.”

Granny had almost thrown you out because of the noise.

You waved at Henry, thanked Emma again and then closed the door of 108 Mifflin Street. 

“Was she annoying you too much?” Regina asked from the kitchen.

“I can handle it. She means it well,” you said, kissing her forehead, “now, did you make tea and cocoa?”

“What did you think I was doing in the kitchen? Making another dark curse?” she asked, sarcastically. You fake-punched her arm and walked over to the kitchen to get the drinks. This was your ritual.

Every other week the two of you would spend a night in, cuddling, reading, talking, drinking your favourite hot drinks. It was good for your relationship and you both enjoyed it. Being close to each other, sometimes in silence, sometimes chatting the ears of each other. While others may have ‘super hot sex’ the two of you liked this better.

Sure, sex was nice, but particularly Regina just liked being able to be vulnerable for one night. After her past that was very understandable.

You brought the drinks up to your bedroom. There Regina had closed the curtains, lighted some candles.

This was the one time Regina allowed food in the bedroom. Normally she would whine about either crumbs or stains, but not today. You both changed in your pyjamas and then cuddled in bed.

Just holding each other close while the drinks cooled down. You kissed her ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You rubbed her back. “What do you want to talk about tonight? About something that happened this week or about the past?”

“I don’t know,” she answered, holding you closer, “I don’t…I don’t know, Y/N.”

“Hey,” you said, “that’s all right. I’ll just tell you about something from my past, okay?”

She nodded against your neck so you started telling about something funny from your childhood. She laughed at the funny moments and you felt all fuzzy and warm inside, knowing that she loved you and that she supported you.

When you were finished you asked: “What do you want to do now?”

“Maybe… I think I want to tell you something about my past too,” Regina admitted, “about my mother. Cora.”

You nodded. You had heard about that horrible woman.

“One time, when I was eleven, I was reading in my room. A romance novel. My mother came in and asked me why I was hiding away. Then she saw my book. She ripped it out of my hands and said: “Regina, why would you read this? Love is weakness, not strength. I don’t want your mind poisoned with these lies. You must know that the only way to get power, is to never love.” She took my book and then burned it right in front of my eyes. I cried the whole day,” Regina said, swallowing thickly, “I now know she was wrong. Love is power. You need love just like you need air. And you showed me that.”

“Cheesy,” you said, kissing her softly, “what she did was not good. She should have never done that. And I’m so proud of you that you realized that was not the truth.”

She smiled. “She lied a lot. She ruined my life. But still, there’s a tiny part inside of me, that loves her. Can you believe that?”

“I can believe that,” you answered, “she is your mother. And even if she did those horrible things, you still feel loyal. Love never really goes away. But what matters is that you’re no longer under her control. You’re free.”

She cuddled some more with you and both of you said nothing. Then you got your books, talked about what you were reading. Drank some tea or cocoa. Talked a bit more. Regina got a photo book with pictures of Henry and you laughed so hard you almost threw up when you found a very embarrassing photo of the kid.

Eventually the two of you fell asleep in each others arms. The candles blown out. The books on the night stand, the cups empty. Regina snored a little and you hummed a sleeping lullaby.

You were content. The only thing you needed was her.


End file.
